


Mornings

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie.

You always hated mornings. Hunting or digging graves at night and researching until you couldn’t keep your eyes open was always leaving you exhausted. You were always the last one to wake up and Sam understood this, even if he was an early bird and wished he could eat a breakfast or work out with you.

However, today you didn’t get to sleep that much. You heard door creak and someone entered your and Sam’s bedroom. You wouldn’t wake up; you were exhausted after yesterday’s hunt’ but Sam put a hand on your arm and planted a quick kiss on your forehead.

“Hi, sweetheart.” He said when you forced your eyes to open and yawned.

“You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.” You muttered, rubbing your eyes with your palms.

“I made you breakfast. I thought you’d like to eat something different than leftovers.” He smiled widely and playfully ruffled your hair, jutted widely in all directions.

“Fine. But make me a strong coffee. I need it to function.” You got up and Sam entwined his fingers with yours, leading you out of the room.

“Sure, honey. It’s already made.” He grinned and you stood on your tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” You admitted after you pulled away from him. Then, Sam picked you up, giggling, and started carrying you to the kitchen, bridal style.

You would never get over the fact that he was yours.


End file.
